


It All Started With A Cheeseburger

by Sazzy260



Category: JAG, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: Even six months later, he still blames the greasy cheeseburger that set his fate into action.  Tony (sixteen at the time) deals with the struggles of the occurrence that evening held for him months after the fact of meeting older (seventeen/eighteen) Harmon Rabb Junior.





	1. Prologue

Shannon stared at her son’s pediatrician with wide, terrified eyes, thankful that her husband wasn’t here to listen to what the doctor was saying about their son.  “He’ll live a perfectly normal and healthy life, Mrs. Gibbs.  Your son is just very unique and special, it must run in either you or your husband’s family for Anthony to have received this genetic miracle.” The doctor explained calmly to the upset mother.

 

Shannon gaped a few times, then looked down at her three month old son – He was so small, and yet so normal looking, despite his internal dilemma of having a uterus and ovaries – “And, unless he has… sex with another man… He’ll never know about the female parts of his body?” Shannon asked cautiously, worrying her thumb between her teeth.

 

The doctor nodded in affirmation “That is correct, but often times – although not always, sexuality is not genetically imprinted, it’s more to do with the brains hormonal release – many males with the pregnancy gene are more predisposed to having male relations.” The doctor informed her, crossing his leg over the other.

 

Shannon nodded as she lifted her son off the exam table and cradled him to her chest “So, there could be a chance he won’t be gay… But, the chances are very slim?” Shannon asked, looking for confirmation from the doctor as she tried wrapping her mind around the differences in her son’s life.

 

The doctor nodded again, “Correct.  Anthony will still lead a normal life, and this will not cause any changes to his outer physical appearance.  He won’t suddenly begin growing breasts, or anything like that.  His outer anatomy will stay the same.  He also won’t have periods like a normal woman would have, since the uterus is attached to the anal cavity.  Hemorrhoid like bleeding may occur during times of ovulation, and if that is how you wish to explain it to him when he’s old enough, then you may, a lot of parents worry about explaining this to their children.” The doctor explained, a small and understanding smile on his face as he looked at the young mother.

 

Shannon nodded as she pressed a tender kiss to her son’s head gently “Thank you so much doctor.  We will see you next month.” Shannon said as she settled Tony into his baby carrier, then left the pediatricians office, her mind swimming with the newly obtained information about her son and his condition.  She feared telling Jethro about this, because he – although relatively open to the ideas of men having children, since his own brother was capable of conceiving a child, but thus far hadn’t done so – was still apprehensive about the topic of his children becoming parents, especially with teenage birth rates having been on the rise ever since their daughter Kelly was born five years ago.

 

* * *

 

 

Fifteen years later, Tony was still living the normal life that the doctor had promised, but he was most certainly gay, and while his father had troubles – sometimes – coping with the fact that his son was highly effeminate, wearing tight jeans and tight shirts, often times having some streak of hair on his head dyed a ridiculous color, and would occasionally wear eyeliner and mascara, he did love his son immensely and would do anything to protect the young teenager.

 

Especially after losing his wife and daughter to a drunk driving accident, he only thanks god every day that Tony was far too young, at only six months, the day that Shannon and Kelly went to the beach.  The only problem with that was, Shannon had kept Tony’s internal anatomy a secret from her husband, and Gibbs was clueless as to the questions that arrived when Tony started going through puberty.  He of course did tell Tony that it was probably just hemorrhoids, and although Tony was grossed out about that fact, he accepted his father’s words.

 

Tony sat nervously on the couch in the living room, twisting the end of his black _Bullet for My Valentine_ T-shirt in his hands.  He’d just spent the last twelve hours of his life out walking the park with the most amazing guy – save for his father – just walking around and getting to know one another, and then… In the heat of the moment, he’d lost his virginity to the older teenager, who was seventeen, almost eighteen.  He had to tell his father, but he was seriously worried that his father would end his short lived life on the spot once he told him.

 

Gibbs walked into the house angrily, slamming the front door shut as he stared at his son, his eyes were set narrowly and hard as he glared at his son “WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!  DON’T YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!  I’VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!” Gibbs screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes were reminiscent of flames, rather than the normal icy blue that they were, since the older man’s eyes were sorely reddened from his anger and possibly exhaustion, it was after all nearly four in the morning when Tony finally did come home.

 

Gibbs had been at work for most of the night, and when he came home, expecting to see his son asleep in his room, he found the entire house empty and lifeless, worried about his son, he set out to look for the teenager, and hadn’t found him in his usual spots.  Gibbs had just returned home to see his child sitting on the couch “I… I was… out… with a friend… we were… talking… and… I just… I lost track… of time…” Tony stammered out, his bottom lip trembling and his hands shaking.

 

Gibbs shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose to stem off the migraine that had been creeping its way into his brain for the past six hours “IT’S FOUR IN THE GODDAMN MORNING ANTHONY!  I HAVE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN THAT YOU NEED TO BE HOME BY NINE O’CLOCK, AT NIGHT, NOT IN THE MONRING!  JUST WHAT THE HELL WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU COULDN’T HAVE TALKED TO THIS FRIEND ON THE PHONE ABOUT?!” Gibbs continued his angry screaming, his nostrils flaring as he looked at his son.

 

Tony frowned as he stood up, his arms wrapping protectively around his chest as he looked at the hardwood floors beneath his sock covered feet “I… I uh… we just… we just met… and… we… we were… getting to know… each other…” Tony continued stuttering, his voice barely above a whisper as he chanced a look up at his father.

 

Gibbs fisted his hair in his hands, pulling hard enough to relieve the tension building in his head, growling as he looked down at his teenage son, “You _just_ met this person and were out until FOUR in the morning with them?!  What the hell were you thinking?!” Gibbs questioned, his voice still angry and shouting at his fifteen year old.

 

Tony shrugged, shifting on his feet uncomfortably “I… I was… I… I like him!  Okay?!  I like him, and I wanted to get to know him better!  AND I DID!” Tony screamed back, finally having enough of his father yelling at him, and him just taking the verbal lashing “And we had _the best_ night, I have EVER had before!” Tony continued, a small smile crossing his face as he thought back to having made love with Harmon Rabb Junior under the stars.

 

Gibbs stared at his son, his eyebrow arching upward at the implications that his son was not saying “What the hell did you do Anthony?!” Gibbs questioned furiously – If Tony thought Gibbs was pissed before, he’d never seen him quite this pissed off before.  Gibbs’ chest was heaving rapidly, and Tony was worried his father might actually have a heart attack, he could see the muscles in his father’s neck convulsing viciously, and his jaw was set harshly.

 

Tony looked down at the floor, rubbing his lanky arm slowly “I uh… We… I lost… He… we…” Tony stammered incoherently, unable to tell his father the absolute truth as the tears that were previously dancing in his eyes began slipping down his cheeks and splashing onto the hardwood floors beneath him.

 

Gibbs shook his head, he’d never once thought of hitting his children before, but Tony was close to pushing past that limit with what he _wasn’t_ saying “YOU WHAT?!  NO!  THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE, YOU’RE NOT TO SEE HIM EVER AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME?!  YOU’RE GROUNDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!  UPSTAIRS! NOW!” Gibbs screamed, the vein in his forehead pulsing erratically and his arm ramrod straight as he pointed to the stairs that led to the second floor of their home.

 

Tony shook his head in disbelief “YOU CAN’T DO THAT! I… I… love him…” Tony had started shouting, but by the time he’d confessed his attraction to Harm, his voice was barely above a whisper, the tears still heavily streaming down his cheeks.

 

Gibbs gaped wordlessly at his son for all of a few seconds before he regained his composure “GET OUT!  GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!” Gibbs screamed, his arm that was pointing to the stairs lowering and switching his arm to point at the front door instead.

 

Tony stared at his father, his bottom lip trembling as he stared at the beyond angered expression on Gibbs’ face.  Tony thought of protesting his father’s words, but by the slight tremble he noticed in Gibbs’ hand, he thought better of it, and with tear filled eyes, he quickly ran out of the house, and there was only one place he knew to go, at least for the night, and that was his uncles house, at least until he could figure out what he was going to do now that he had no home, clothes or any of his stuff.

 

* * *

 

 

Two months had gone by since Gibbs had kicked Tony out of the house, and the young teenager was finally able to get into the house over the first two weeks – every day that Gibbs was at work – and began moving his stuff out little by little, he had left the heavy furniture and things that he knew he’d never need again.  And after spending the day with his uncle Tobias, Tony had finally got up enough courage to go and see Harm at the older teenager’s house.

 

Harm was an emancipated minor, and had been since he was sixteen.  Tony didn’t know how Harm was able to afford the three bedroom home he lived in, but when he arrived at the two-story Craftsman styled home that was slightly reminiscent of his father’s home, but with a completely different color scheme of white and light blue, Tony was slightly in awe as he looked at the beautifully manicured lawn and pristine white of the house.

 

Now he’d been living with Harm for the past few weeks, and Harm enjoyed having the younger man around more than he would have thought, the two story home was filled with a warmth that came from the two teenagers love and happiness that soaked into the walls and livened up the home completely.

 

Except happiness seemed implausible today, Tony had been closed up in the bathroom for what seemed like the past few days, throwing up anything he would eat and then sometimes throwing up when he hadn’t eaten at all.  His moods were even more erratic than usual, Harm was worried about the younger teen, but was reluctant to voice his concern for the simple fact that Tony had angrily snapped at Harm and told the older teen to just _leave me the hell alone, I’m fine_. And that was the end of their conversation, which was three hours ago.

 

Tony staggered out of the bathroom, holding his stomach tightly, his face was drenched in sweat and he was a sickly pale color.  “Call my uncle…” Tony mumbled as he walked past Harm on his way to the bed, promptly lying down, careful not to jostle his highly upset stomach, he thought perhaps it was just a stomach bug, but something felt odd about the way he’d been vomiting endlessly, and although his uncle wasn’t an expert, he might have some useful insight about what may be going on with him.

 

Tobias came into the bedroom twenty minutes later and frowned at the pale complexion of his nephews typically tanned skin “Tony, hey… What’s going on?” Tobias asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and pressing the back of his hand against Tony’s forehead, satisfied that the teenager didn’t seem to be running a fever, he withdrew his hand, twisting the brown paper bag in his other hand.

 

Tony shrugged pathetically, tear filled eyes turned to look up at his uncle “Don’t know… Stomach feels like its being twisted into a thousand knots… What’s… what is wrong with me?” Tony asked miserably, a deep frown on his face.

 

Tobias sighed as he set his hand against Tony’s hip, “I have an idea of what is going on… I just… We have to take a test to confirm my suspicions…” Tobias said, holding up the brown paper bag in front of Tony’s view.

 

Tony shakily grabbed for the bag, turning it over to dump the contents out onto the mattress, his brow furrowing as he stared at the blue and white box, “Pregnancy test kit?  Why on earth… How… What?” Tony asked, stammering out the questions as he turned on the bed and sat up, holding the long square box that read ‘Male Home Pregnancy Test Kit’ a look of confusion on his face as he shook the box, listening to the five stick tests rattle in the box.

 

Tony nodded wordlessly as he stood up and headed into the master bathroom, shutting the door behind him and leaning against the bathroom door as he stared at the box in trembling hands.  Tony took in a deep cleansing breath and pushed away from the door, reading the instructions on the back of the box, Tony thought he could do this simply.  He pulled the sample cup out of the box, and proceeded to urinate into the cup, nervously biting on his bottom lip as he dipped the felt tip into the urine, then setting the test down on the counter, he also dipped two more tests into the cup and watched with rising anxiety as the seconds ticked by slowly.

 

Hours, that’s exactly how it felt to Tony, it had felt more like hours than just the three minutes that it took for the home pregnancy test to come back with either one blue line or two pink lines.  Tony glanced at his watch, and pushed away from the far wall.  He stared down at the three test strips blankly for another five minutes, just staring at the six double pink lines staring back at him.  He was pregnant, he had just recently turned sixteen and pregnant… and a GUY, what the hell!?  Tony collapsed to his knees, cradling his stomach as he rocked back and forth, tears and silent sobs shaking his entire body, he felt like his throat was closing up on him and his stomach was churning unhappily, but he knew that he couldn’t vomit anymore, even if he tried, he’d expended all that was inside of his stomach already and nothing more would be able to force its way up his throat.

 

Tony had been so distraught that when he finally left the bathroom ten minutes later, he had left everything out in the open and shuffled back into the bedroom, burying himself underneath the heavy bedding of his and Harm’s shared bed, hiding himself away from the world and the curious looks he was receiving from both his boyfriend and his uncle.  “I think perhaps Tony just needs to rest some.” Tobias suggested quietly as he headed out of the bedroom, then the house entirely, giving the two teenagers their space.  Tobias knew from the forlorn expression on Tony’s face, that he was more than likely pregnant and now needed time to cope with the idea, he wouldn’t tell his older brother about the pregnancy, but he did plan on calling a friend of his to set up a future doctor’s appointment for Tony, whenever the younger teen was ready to accept his future of being a child bearing teenager.

 

Harm didn’t know what to do, honestly.  He was at an utter loss for words, curiosity was eating at him as to why Tony had spent so much time in the bathroom, without the sound of lurching echoing out from the room.  Harm casually strolled into the bathroom, keeping his footfalls silent as his bare feet padded onto the hardwoods and tiled floors, if there were something seriously wrong with Tony, he did have a right to know about it, didn’t he?  And that’s when he spotted the three tests, the urination cup and the male pregnancy kit sitting on the counter top.

 

Now it was time for Harm to feel bile rising up in his throat, panic clutching at his insides.  He’d heard about the male pregnancy gene, but of all the guys he’d dated in the past, before meeting Tony, none of them ever disclosed having the gene, and either way he’d always used protection when having sex with them… Until he met Tony of course, all of that changed with the younger man.  They had unprotected sex the first time they met two months ago, and hadn’t used protection since either.  Harm braced his hands against the counter top as he stared at the three pregnancy tests, he did love Tony and knew he certainly couldn’t leave Tony alone in this, his inheritance and trust fund would cover all expenses that his unborn child and boyfriend would ever need, and they wouldn’t go without or want for anything.

 

Harm walked back into the bedroom a few minutes later, he crawled up the bed slowly and laid beside Tony.  Tony poked his head out from underneath the covers, tears glittering in his eyes as he looked at Harm with a miserable look on his face.  Harm smiled as he leaned forward, kissing Tony softly on the lips, nuzzling his nose against Tony’s.  “It’s going to be alright, Tony.  I love you, I really do – and I won’t leave you or our child alone in the world.” Harm said softly, setting his hand against Tony’s currently flat abdomen, a genuine and caring smile on his face as he looked at his boyfriend.

 

Tony nodded as he scooted closer to Harm, burying his head in the older teen’s chest and wrapping his arms around the muscular waist of Harm’s body, “Thank you… for saying that… I was worried… I don’t want to lose you, Harm.” Tony whispered as he tilted his head slightly to kiss Harm on his chest.  Harm wrapped his arms and legs protectively around his young lover and kissed his head affectionately, nuzzling his head in the soft strands of dirty blonde with the streak of emerald green on a section of his bangs that often covered his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“My dad gave me three life rules to live by: 1) Always do what you’re told, otherwise it will come back to haunt you.  2) Respect those who have earned respect.  And 3) never fall in love too quickly, it could end disastrously.  The first two were easy, so far, but the third one proved difficult, and it was all because of a cheeseburger… Let me explain…

 

Six months ago, I was sitting in the local diner, minding my own business and reading through the magazine I had just purchased at the corner store.  I had already ordered my meal, which was – yep, you guessed it, a Cheeseburger – My favorite thing to eat aside from pizza.  Again, everything was going as it normally did in the diner, the waitress was attentive, refilled my tea without my having to ask and then going about her business…

 

When she delivered my cheeseburger, it was perfect, dripping with ooey gooey cheese, and still steaming.  No pickles, because I cannot stand the taste of pickles.  I was just about to take a bite of my burger when in walked this man – I stopped and looked up at him, burger halfway to my mouth.  His eyes met mine, and mind you, I have never seen this guy before in my life… But here he is, staring at me, blindingly stunning blue eyes boring into mine.

 

This guy walked over to my table and – _without asking_ – promptly sat down, and lowered my arms, setting my untouched burger back on the grease filled plate.  The waitress came over and asked what he’d like to eat, and he ordered an egg white omelet, whole grain toast buttered with _real_ butter, and a cup of coffee, black, no sugar or milk.  And initially I thought ‘ _Well this guy is either a serious health nut, or just really high maintenance_ ’ and that’s saying something, because I’m as high maintenance as they come.

 

He still hadn’t said anything directly to me, but the entire time he ordered his meal, his eyes were still on mine.  His voice was like nothing I had ever heard before though, it was like a mixture of honey and caramel, silky and smooth, and paired with his Adonis looks and those soulful blue eyes… To say I was instantly hooked would be an understatement, I was falling hard and there wasn’t a surface to land upon in sight.

 

Finally he spoke to me, and the words that came out of his mouth made me want to spit my burger out, and I haven’t even touched it yet!  He said _I’ve seen you around before, and I would like to get to know you… How would you like to go walk around the park with me?_ And all I was able to do was nod my head, I was immensely starstruck by this enigma, and I didn’t even know his name!

 

I did eventually get to know him a lot better… And by a lot better, I mean _a lot_ better – We spent the next twelve hours walking, talking and getting to know each other.  We learned so many things about each other, you’d think we wouldn’t have anything else to talk about… But, six months later… I’m still with him, we’re engaged to be married and… I’m pregnant.” The young, sixteen year old boy said to the group, his hands ceaselessly rubbing his rounded stomach.

 

The lead counselor nodded his head and smiled warmly “And has your dads rules had an impact as of yet, Tony?” he asked curiously.

 

Tony shook his head and chuckled softly “No, and I don’t think it will – My dad is a bit of a sourpuss when it comes to relationships.  He has three failed marriages to back that one up.” Tony said quietly, sighing as he pressed his palm against the foot pushing into his rib cage.

 

“Have you told him about your pregnancy yet?” the counselor asked, concern in his voice as he looked at the young pregnant teenager.

 

Tony frowned, shaking his head and wrapping his arms around his stomach “No… I’m scared of what he’ll say, or worse yet, what he will do when he finds out…” Tony said as he looked down at his feet.

 

A few sympathetic looks came from the other boys in the group – all in various stages of their pregnancies – “My dad also didn’t understand my choices… At least not at first, until I found out I was pregnant… He accepted my boyfriend and me, and is now paying for Kevin and I’s wedding… Talking to my dad was a really pivotal moment in our relationship, and now we’re closer than we’ve ever been.” Michael said, grinning as he reached over and patted Tony’s knee lightly.

 

The counselor stood up “Alright boys, that’s all the time we have for today.  I’ll see most of you all next Wednesday.  Tim, good luck this week and we hope you have a smooth and easy delivery!” the counselor said to another boy who looked ready to burst any moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony carefully got into the passenger seat of his fiance’s car, sighing tiredly as he pulled the seat belt across his body, struggling to click it into place with his abdomen interfering with his range of motion.  Tony growled and released the seat belt, shaking his head “I’ve had it with this… I can’t even get my sea tbelt on anymore, Harm!” Tony griped, glaring at the older teenager who put him in this predicament.

 

Harm chuckled as he reached over and pulled the seat belt into place, then kissed Tony lovingly on his pouted lips, “I’m sorry Tony… Had I known…” Harm sighed and shook his head.

 

Tony chuckled as he brushed his fingers through Harm’s hair lightly, “Don’t Harm… It wasn’t your fault, and I didn’t know about it either until it happened.” Tony said as he rubbed his stomach in slow circles, “Your son is awful agitated today, he keeps kicking and pushing against everything inside of me.” Tony complained as he massaged into the foot pushing against his stomach.

 

Harm sighed as he set his hand against Tony’s stomach, “Is there anything I can do to make it better?” Harm asked, looking through long black lashes up at Tony, a charming grin in place.

 

Tony shook his head and set his hand over Harm’s, interweaving their fingers against his pregnant stomach, “No, not really… You could however drop me off at my dad’s?  I uh… I think it _might_ be time to tell him about… this.” Tony said, looking down at his stomach with a frown on his face.

 

Harm kissed Tony’s temple lightly and nodded his head “Are you sure about this?  I mean, your relationship with him is already strained to the max… This might put it over the top…” Harm questioned as he interlocked his hand with Tony’s as he drove down the road.

 

Tony sighed as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Harm’s hand lightly “I know it might, but he needs to know Harm… and I’d rather he hear it from me, and not someone else…” Tony said quietly, looking out the window as the suburban homes passed by.

 

Harm nodded as he brought Tony’s hand up to his lips and kissed it gently, “Alright – Do you want me to stick around or would you rather I just pick you up later?” Harm asked as he turned onto Tony’s father’s street, glancing at the houses that passed by.

 

“I’m not sure yet… How about you wait out here five minutes?  And if I don’t come out by then, I’ll call you to come pick me up.” Tony suggested as he stared at his father’s home, nervously biting on his bottom lip as he watched a darkened silhouette pass by the window.

 

“Alright, that sounds fair enough.  Love you Tony, and good luck in there.” Harm said as he leaned over, kissing Tony softly on the lips, brushing through Tony’s hair softly.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony shifted the oversized hoodie he’d been wearing a few times as he stared at the wooden door to his father’s house, he hadn’t lived here for the past five months, not after having been kicked out, so he didn’t know whether to just walk in or knock.  It almost felt rude to walk in, since him and his father were practically not speaking to each other, and hadn’t since Tony confessed that he’d slept with Harm and they were in love.

 

Surely telling his father he was six months pregnant would end their relationship completely, but he knew it had to be done – Just as he was about to knock on the door, it swung open, and Tony came face-to-face with the silver-haired man who had raised him as a single father for the past sixteen years, minus six months. “Dad…” Tony croaked out, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

Gibbs nodded his head as he glanced at the SUV sitting at the end of the driveway “Is your… boyfriend not coming in with you?” Gibbs asked, looking down into his son’s green eyes.

 

Tony shook his head slowly, nervously biting on his bottom lip “No… I uhm, we… We need to talk… You and I… alone… and… I don’t know if you’re… going to like what… I have to say…” Tony stammered out, his bottom lip trembling with fear of the unknown.

 

Gibbs grunted as he turned and headed back into the house, Tony followed silently, sparing a last glance at Harm and the option of running – well, waddling – back to the car and getting the hell out of dodge before his father could tear into him about safe-sex and all, something he’s heard numerous times from disapproving parents and teachers over the past four months, when he’d initially found out he was carrying his first – and hopefully last – child.

 

Tony closed the door on his options and walked into the living room, glancing around the space that hadn’t changed in the months that he’d been gone, he swallowed nervously as he shifted his hands back into his hoodie’s front pocket, protectively setting his hands over his pregnant stomach which was hardly noticeable in the huge article – Something that clearly belonged to Harm, since Tony hardly weighed (before he got pregnant) 120 pounds and Harm was a solid block of muscle and weighed 220 pounds.

 

Gibbs sat in his recliner, watching as his estranged son walked slowly around the living room, clearly something on the young teenagers mind “Well, I thought you came here so we could talk?” Gibbs asked as he continued eyeing his son speculatively.

 

Tony sighed as he leaned against the wall, his hands still cradling his stomach, “I did… I just don’t know how to start… Or where to start…” Tony said quietly, looking down at his stomach with a frown on his face, ‘ _Give daddy the strength to talk to your grandfather… please…_ ’ Tony said internally to his child.

 

Gibbs shook his head slightly “Just say what it is you’ve got to say Anthony…” Gibbs growled out, glaring at his son.

 

Tony nodded as he shifted out of the hoodie, draping it over the back of the couch and lowering his head as he stared at his rounded stomach “I’m… I’m pregnant…” Tony whispered hoarsely, biting back his bottom lip to hopefully quell the tears that were quickly forming in his eyes.

 

Gibbs stared at his son in quiet disbelief and shock, he’d heard of several males getting pregnant in the past, and recently, due to birth defects, but had not physically known any man ever getting pregnant, then again, all of his friends were straight, so the possibility of that happening were slim to none.  As he stared at his son’s stomach, the realization hit him hard in the face, he’d abandoned his only living child, and the mistake of doing that, was his son becoming pregnant with his grandchild… “So… Is he still treating you right?” Gibbs asked quietly, unable to really think of anything else as he processed this new information about his son’s pregnancy.

 

Tony nodded again as he cradled his hands underneath his stomach “Yeah, he treats me like a prince… Does a lot of good things for me, supports me both mentally and sometimes physically, when it’s necessary.” Tony said quietly as he carefully maneuvered himself onto the couch, propping a pillow behind his back.

 

Gibbs nodded wordlessly as he watched Tony’s stomach shift on its own, the hiss of pain that Tony made had Gibbs head shooting up to look at his son “Does that hurt?” Gibbs asked, pointing to the foot that could be clearly seen moving across Tony’s stomach.

 

Tony frowned, nodding his head pathetically as he massaged into the foot with the heel of his palm “Excruciatingly so at times, he’s been a little agitated today…” Tony said as he continued pressing at the foot lodged between his ribs to move it out of the cramped space.

 

“He?  You’re having a boy?” Gibbs asked as he stood up, moving to sit down beside his son, a hesitant hand hovering over his son’s stomach.

 

Tony nodded as he grabbed Gibbs’ hand and set it over the moving foot, “Yeah, I’m having a boy… We’re going to name him Donovan Jackson... Still haven’t decided if we want to use Rabb or Gibbs yet, though…” Tony said quietly, smiling softly at the look of awe on his father’s face.

 

Gibbs sniffled slightly as he matched his grandson’s movements with his own hand, in complete and utter awe at the moving foot fluttering under his hand, something he hadn’t felt since his first wife was pregnant with Tony himself, memories of that and her first pregnancy with their daughter flooded his mind, “This… it feels so… incredible…” Gibbs breathed out, tears shining in his usually hard eyes.

 

Tony shook his head, chuckling roughly as he shifted his body slightly to a more comfortable position, “Incredible is _not_ how I would currently describe it… painful, taxing… invasive… Those, would be what I would use… incredible, only when he’s moving outside of my rib cage…” Tony said, taking in a sharp painful breath as another foot connected with his kidney “Damn it… Future football player here…” Tony breathed deeply, rubbing at his side and lying his head on the back of the couch.

 

Gibbs chuckled softly as he stood up, “You were like that with your mother, you know?  She could never get a full night’s sleep because you would constantly be kicking and moving inside of her… The only thing that seemed to help was an ice pack…” Gibbs said while walking into the kitchen to retrieve an ice pack, then returning to Tony’s side, setting the ice pack over the foot that was still visibly pressing against Tony’s flesh.

 

Tony hissed from the cold sinking into his body, “Wow…” Tony breathed as the foot in his ribcage dislodged and retracted, “It actually worked!  Thanks… dad.” Tony said softly, looking up at his father with tears dancing happily in his emerald green eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

After spending the full hour with his father, Tony sighed contentedly as he laid down on the platform bed, shifting into a comfortable position with his body pillow curved around his stomach and in between his legs.

 

Harm came into the bedroom and crawled up the mattress, spooning in behind Tony with a smile on his face as he set his hand down onto his lover’s pregnant stomach “So it went well, huh?” Harm asked as he massaged into Tony’s stomach lightly.

 

Tony nodded as he snuggled into Harm’s chest, “Mhm… We’re going to start talking again, and we’ll be going to his house every Sunday for dinner.” Tony informed him as he slowly rolled his hips against Harm’s flaccid cock, grinning when the reaction he was looking for happened, a hardening erection now pressing into his bare ass.

 

Harm nodded against the back of Tony’s shoulder, gently nipping down into his boyfriend’s bare flesh “Horny baby?” Harm asked softly as he moved his hand down to Tony’s cock, wrapping his entire hand over Tony’s smaller cock and gently stroking the length.

 

Tony squirmed against Harm’s body, whimpering as he rutted his hips forward into Harm’s fist, “Yes.” Tony breathed out, biting down against the pillow as Harm quickened the pace “Harm… fuck me… please…” Tony begged quietly, his body trembling in desire.

 

Harm reached over to the bottle of lube they kept out on the nightstand – No point in hiding something, when they were the only two in the bedroom – and quickly uncapped it, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers and then unerringly zeroing in on Tony’s anal cavity.

 

Tony gasped out, clenching his fist into his body pillow as Harm began thrusting his fingers into his body, “Oh god!  Yes!  Yes Harm!” Tony moaned, pivoting his hips against Harm’s thrusting fingers.

 

Harm smiled fondly as he adjusted Tony’s body easily, setting his young lover onto his hands and knees, “Stay just like that.” Harm said quietly as he blindly reached for the lube bottle that he’d tossed on the bed, he quickly poured a thick line of lubricant on his leaking cock, coating his long thick length thoroughly.

 

Tony wiggled his butt in the air, his head turned back as he watched Harm in fascination “I love when you stroke your cock… It’s extra yummy.” Tony said, giggling as he pushed his hips backwards, coming into contact with the slicked up erection of his lover.

 

Harm groaned as he set both hands onto Tony’s hips, “You’re so gay sometimes, you know that?” Harm asked as he slid his cock between Tony’s cheeks, separating them with his hands slowly and licking his lips as he watched Tony’s puckered hole clench and unclench.

 

Tony grinned as he laid his head onto the pillow, sighing contentedly as the thick head of his lover’s cock pushed past the tight ring of muscles.  Harm groaned as he continued inching his cock further into the tight channel of Tony’s body, eventually bottoming out his entire length and holding his position, “You okay?” Harm asked, looking down at the pleased look on Tony’s sideways turned face.

 

Tony nodded as he rolled his hips, a sharp gasp of pleasure escaping his lips as Harm’s cock pressed into his prostate “I’ll be better once you start moving your ass!” Tony said demandingly, grinning wickedly up at his lover.

 

Harm grinned mischievously as he drew back to just below the head of his cock, then slammed back in deeply, reveling in the pleasured scream that bounced off the walls from the younger man below him.  Harm always did love making Tony scream in ecstasy, but once he’d gotten pregnant, it seemed that every time that they had sex, every thrust – slow or hard – made Tony scream out in pure pleasure, he guessed it had something to do with the babies position when Tony was on his hands and knees – it was the only comfortable position Tony enjoyed, at least while he was pregnant, which was okay with Harm, but he sorely missed being able to rip Tony’s clothes off and pin the younger man against any surface and just have his wicked way with him.

 

Harm continued thrusting, varying his pitches between slow and deep too fast and rough, the way Tony loved being fucked – and that’s what they were doing, fucking.  There was no love making involved in this, not right now, not with Tony’s hormonal imbalance so skewed, Tony loved getting down and dirty, even if they could only do it in this one position.  Tony continually screamed into the body pillow, slamming his own body backwards against Harm’s thick cock, his knees were trembling viciously and he was so close to coming, but he wanted it to last, with his thumb and forefinger wrapped around the base of his cock, he was able to stave off the inevitable for a bit longer as Harm continually nailed his prostate with unerring accuracy.

 

Harm moaned loudly, his head tossed back as he drove his length into Tony a few more times, sweat rained down his forehead and his bare chest, mangling and twisting the short curls of black on his sternum “Fuck… I’m so close buttercup… so close!” Harm gritted out through clenched teeth as he placed his hands on the stainless steel headboard, curling his fingers around the cool metal as he thrusted just his hips forward, sending Tony’s body downward into the pillow.

 

Tony screamed out as he released his cock and gave it a few tugs, his semen spilling out and coating the black body pillow, his entire body trembling as Harm thrusted a final time into his body.  Harm let out a guttural moan as his seed came out in waves, filling Tony’s body to capacity and dribbling down his lover’s thighs in slow waves.  Harm carefully extracted himself and collapsed on the mattress beside Tony, his chest heaving rapidly as he came back down from his orgasmic haze.

 

Tony laid curled up against Harm’s side, in the same state of rapid breathing, sweat coating both of their bodies and slowly rolling down their naked forms, “Damn…” Tony breathed against Harm’s chest, the tangled furs on Harm’s chest fluttering with Tony’s breath.

 

Harm groaned as he stretched out his long limbs, then wrapped his arms and legs around his lover protectively, “Damn is right… You know, I don’t think Mrs. Rutherford heard you, maybe you should be a little louder next time.” Harm said, grinning as he kissed the top of Tony’s sweat soaked hair lovingly.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sighed as he sat down at his desk in homeroom – After Tony had starting showing, three months into his pregnancy, Harm and Tony both transferred to an alternative high school that catered specifically to pregnant male teenagers and their partners.  The school was privately owned and operated by another male who had the pregnancy gene, Doctor Gerald Mallard and his husband, Doctor Donald ‘Ducky’ Mallard.

 

Doctor D. Mallard was a genius when it came to the male anatomy and specialized in pregnancies, while Doctor G. Mallard was a renowned therapist for the partners to those who were blessed to be able to carry a child. Gerald also ran several support groups at the school for both partners in a relationship, and both doctors had become exceptionally close with Harm and Tony over the past six months, since their relationship was quite unique and drew the two doctor’s close to protect them, since they had a similar experience with Gerald’s parents when they’d found out he was both gay and able to conceive children.

 

Gerald and Ducky had, over the past forty years of their relationship, conceived and delivered seven healthy children, ranging from the ages of twenty-four to sixteen, and their youngest son also had the pregnancy gene and was one of Tony’s closest friends, Timothy Mallard was very shy, and also _very_ pregnant at nine months – He was due any minute now, but was reluctant to leave school until absolutely necessary, which meant he’d stay up until the moment labor kicked in.

 

Tim frowned as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair next to Tony, “Dang it, I just need two more inches of space and then I’d feel comfortable!  But I can’t seem to get the desk partition to move!” Tim complained, setting his hands on his overly sized stomach – he was carrying twins, which was rare in itself, since most male pregnancies only released one egg and hardly ever broke off to form more than one.  Most studies only showed that one in every hundred pregnant male, only five ever carried multiple births, and usually weren’t able to carry to full-term, but with his father’s both being doctors, Tim had the best possible health providers in the entire world.

 

Tony frowned as he stood up, releasing the desk latch and moving the desk partition forward slightly “There… Is that better?” Tony asked, looking down at his best friend with concern on his face.

 

Tim nodded as he shifted on the seat, “Yeah, thanks Tony.” Tim said shyly as he pulled his books out of his bag and set them onto the corner of the desk, “So, did you talk to your dad yet?” Tim asked quietly, keeping half an ear on the teacher, and the other on Tony.

 

“Yeah, actually I did… Right after the group meeting the other day – We’re actually going to be making an effort to reconnect with one another.  He’s even invited Harm and I for dinner every Sunday!” Tony exclaimed happily, but quietly as he half paid attention to the teacher at the front of the class.

 

 _Drip, drip, drip_ , sounded quietly near Tony and Tim, “That’s so great Tony!” Tim exclaimed, equally enthused.  He shifted again uncomfortably, clenching a hand across his stomach and letting out a painful howl.

 

Tony shot up, as quickly as a six month pregnant teenager could, and was at Tim’s side in an instant “Tim!  Your water broke!” Tony exclaimed loudly, garnering the attention of everyone in the classroom.

 

“Alright, everyone stay calm – Tony, you get Tim to the delivery wards immediately!” The teacher instructed as he grabbed the desk phone and dialed an extension.

 

Tony helped Tim stand up carefully, Tim clenching around Tony’s body as they shuffled carefully through the halls together “How did I not know?” Tim asked quietly, “My father’s have told me all that I needed to look out for, how did I miss it?” Tim asked, tears in his eyes as he staggered with Tony towards the delivery hall.

 

“I don’t know Tim, just stay calm though, we are almost there!” Tony instructed as he kicked the swinging door open awkwardly, guiding Tim’s trembling body onto the hall where they delivered every student’s child.

 

Ducky came into the ward, a bit winded as he looked into each room, searching for his youngest son, “Timothy!  Dear heavens, are you okay my boy?” Ducky asked as soon as he found his son and barged into the room where Tim was lying on his side on the hospital bed.

 

“Dad!  I’m okay… It just, it hurts so much!” Tim cried, clenching his stomach and gasping in pain as a rather strong contraction riveted through his entire body.

 

Ducky nodded as he combed his fingers through his son’s hair lovingly “Yes, I know my dear boy… I know… I’m going to get you an epidural soon.  Tony, you can return to class now, thank you for bringing Timothy up here.” Ducky said as he looked at the other teenager in the room, who was nervously twisting the end of his shirt in his hands.

 

Tony nodded, frowning slightly “Good luck Tim, I hope the boys come out safely.” Tony said quietly as he walked out of the delivery room and headed back to class.  Surely he was worried about his best friend, those who became pregnant with multiples and managed to carry to term, either never made it out of the delivery, or, they lost one or both children at some point between giving birth or within the first few days of life, and that both baffled and frightened Tony, but he had hopes that with Ducky as not only the surgeon, but the twins immediate doctor, that all three would make it out alive and live long enough to see their ninetieth birthday.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony frowned as he curled around his pillow, thankful to be home at last, his mind had been on Tim for much of the day after delivering the younger man to the delivery room, but he hadn’t heard anything yet from Tim, his boyfriend Mark, nor the doctors.

 

Harm had tried consoling and cajoling his young lover, but unfortunately nothing, not even a triple chocolate milkshake with fudge enticed the younger man.  Harm was at a loss on what to do for his moody boyfriend, he had heard through the quite short grapevine that Tim had gone into labor, equally worried about Tony’s friend, but in the end, neither of them could really do anything about it except wait and hope for the best.

 

Tony’s cellphone began ringing on the nightstand, and Harm noticed that Tony had fallen asleep, so he answered the phone quickly, hoping that it hadn’t woken Tony “Hello?” Harm answered quietly, pulling the bedroom door shut and moving to stand in the kitchen.

 

“ _Harmon, I thought I called Anthony’s phone… Oh well, nonetheless… I was calling to inform you that Timothy has made it through the delivery.  Both he and the twins are alright, but we will be monitoring them over the next couple of days.  Will you pass this information along for me?”_ Ducky asked in his normal formal tone, his Scottish accent thickened with emotion from becoming a first-time grandfather.

 

“Yes, of course!  Thank you Doctor D.  I’ll tell him right away!” Harm said excitedly, hanging up the phone and hurrying back into the bedroom, “Tony… Hey, Tony!” Harm said, shaking Tony’s shoulder lightly until the younger man’s tired eyes opened slowly, “Tim had the babies, all three of them are fine!” Harm exclaimed as he settled on the edge of the bed, stroking the worry lines creasing Tony’s forehead.

 

Tony smiled lazily, “That’s so great, I’m happy they made it.” Tony said quietly, his enthusiasm wasn’t exactly what Harm expected, he looked Tony over briefly, frowning as he didn’t see anything inconsistent with his lover’s body.  It was still relatively small, despite the bulging protrusion in his abdomen, his tan complexion wasn’t paled by any means, and yet, the smile on his face, didn’t quite reach the younger man’s eyes.

 

“Is something wrong?  I thought you’d be more enthusiastic… Jumping for joy… Anything.” Harm questioned, shifting on the bed to face his lover better, a deep frown creasing his forehead and lips.

 

Tony shook his head “No, I’m fine… I’m just tired is all – It has been a long day, I just need a power nap, if that’s okay?” Tony asked tiredly, his eyes falling shut once again as he snuggled into his pillow, arms clinching around his black body pillow.

 

Harm sighed as he stood up and headed back out of the bedroom, pulling the door shut to keep the bedroom basked in the darkness from their blackout curtains that Tony insisted on putting up once he found out he was pregnant – _The early morning light makes me feel even more nauseas than when I eat something that the baby doesn’t agree with, so just put the curtains up and keep them drawn… It’ll make me and the baby feel better_ – That’s what Tony had said to him that day, and while Harm didn’t see the rationale behind it, he wasn’t about to argue with him, especially in his pregnant state.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony laid on the hard cot of the examination table, his legs in the stirrups and a sheet placed over his legs as Doctor D did an internal examination of his body, “Looking good so far, Anthony.  You’re right on point with your development.” Ducky said as he pulled the sheet down and gingerly lowered Tony’s legs to the foot bench beneath the table.

 

Tony was now eight months pregnant, and almost every movement he made was excruciatingly painful from his swollen joints.  Often times Harm had to carry Tony from Point A to Point B, which was mildly embarrassing, but Tony wouldn’t complain because he adored the attention bestowed upon him by his lover.

 

Tony’s thoughts were interrupted when a cold gel was squirted onto his stomach “Just checking the baby, see how he’s developing as well.” Ducky informed him as he began moving the transducer across Tony’s prominent stomach – It was like overnight he’d ballooned from having a small soccer ball shaped stomach to having a stomach the size of a watermelon.

 

Ducky tsk’ed, hmmed and hawed as he inspected the ultrasound imaging on the monitor, one hand clicking away at the mouse and keyboard while the other continued to move the transducer around in circles “What?  What is it?  Is something wrong with DJ?” Tony asked in a panic, worry etched onto his face.

 

Ducky shook his head “Nothing, nothing.  It just seems that young Donovan is a little older than we anticipated… You’re not eight months pregnant, Anthony… You’re well into your ninth month of pregnancy.” Ducky said, setting the transducer back on its hook as he turned to the younger man.

 

Tony stared at the good doctor with wide eyes of shock, “No!  No that can’t be right!  You-… You said DJ was eight months along, just a week ago Ducky! How can I be nine months pregnant?!” Tony shouted in fear, clearing his stomach briskly with the napkin that Ducky had offered him.

 

“Anthony, please calm down.  You will upset Donovan with this uproarious behavior.  Sometimes fetal positions can give us false readings as to the length of your pregnancy, and since you weren’t my patient until your third month, and you went to a normal OBGYN, they must have read it wrong as Male pregnancies are ten times more difficult to decipher!” Ducky explained in a calming manner, his hand settled on Tony’s trembling knee.

 

Tony frowned as he looked down at his abnormally large stomach, everything clicking into place as he remembered the times where his stomach felt like it were ready to burst wide open as Braxton-hicks contractions constantly rocketed across his spine.  Tony rubbed gentle circles around his stomach, exhaling slowly as he looked up at Ducky once again “How much longer do you think I have left until delivery?” Tony asked quietly, keeping his eyes slightly downcast.

 

Ducky frowned as well, “I’d say another week, possibly two.  Anthony, there is nothing to be ashamed of.  Doctor’s make mistakes about pregnancies a lot of the time, especially when it comes to predicting due dates, this isn’t a reflection on you or your inherent skills as a mother.” Ducky said warmly, patting the young teenager’s knee affectionately.

 

Tony chuckled softly “Harm doesn’t want to think of me as a mother… He’d rather me be called dad as well, he thinks it’s weird for a male to be called mom… Probably stems back to his own mother though.” Tony said quietly, cradling his stomach in his palms.

 

Ducky smiled fondly as he stood up from his metal stool “It’s quite alright, my dear boy, now… You run along, go and find Harm.  Spread the good news that you’ll be bringing young Donovan into the world much sooner than you had anticipated.” Ducky said as he patted Tony’s shoulder and headed out of the exam room to give Tony the needed privacy to put his pants back on.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sat at the dining room table at his father’s home, Harm was sitting beside him, his knee bouncing a mile a minute as he worried his thumbnail between his teeth, his eyes frantically scanning the living room as they waited for Gibbs to return from the basement with Tony’s uncle, Tobias.

 

“I wonder what it is your dad wanted to show us…” Harm said quietly, slightly muffled by his thumb in his mouth.

 

Tony sighed as he pulled Harm’s thumb away from his lips, cupping the older teenager’s hand on the wooden surface of the table “I’m sure it can’t be too bad, not if Uncle Toby is here too.” Tony said quietly, rubbing his thumb across Harm’s hand in soothing circles.

 

Tobias and Gibbs both grunted as they ascended the basement stairs, shuffling slowly with a large wooden crib being carried between their bodies “Next time, we hire body builders to move heavy furniture like this.” Tobias grumbled as he set his end of the handmade crib down in the center of the living room.

 

Gibbs scowled as he looked at his brother “Oh shut up, Tob.” Gibbs said tensely as he shifted his end of the crib onto the hardwood floors, then turned to his son and future son-in-law “Well, here you are!” Gibbs announced happily, a wide grin spreading across his features.

 

Tony gasped as he slowly got up to his feet, eyes wide and filled with tears as he inspected the wooden crib.  His fingers trailing over the inlay of ‘DONOVAN’ in the center of the crib, it had sky blue paint on the inside of the letters, contrasting beautifully with the stained deep cherry colored wood.  Surrounding their son’s name was small stars in whites and yellows – Their nursery color scheme – and it even had a sturdy changing table attachment that was currently sitting inside of the crib.

 

“It’s… It’s beautiful!  Thank you dad!” Tony gushed as he carefully wrapped his arms around his father’s body, the tears that were in his eyes now flooding down his cheeks in heavy waves.

 

Gibbs wrapped his arms around his son as best he could, given the girth of his son’s stomach being in the way of the touching moment, “You’re welcome.  I just hope that Donovan will like it.” Gibbs said as he looked down at his work of art, a warm smile on his face.

 

Tony giggled as he looked up at his father “He won’t know any different than but to like it.” Tony said as he released his father and went back to staring at the furniture piece in awe.

 

“This is great, but… How exactly are we going to get this back to the house?  My SUV will never be able to hold it…” Harm questioned as he stood up, standing behind Tony and letting the younger man lean against him as his body tired out from the small exertion of walking to the crib had put on him.

 

“Tobias and I will move it with my truck, it’s no problem at all.” Gibbs said as he looked over at his brother, grinning wickedly.

 

Harm shook his head “I’ll help you with moving it – Toby doesn’t look like he could lift a glass of water even if he tried.” Harm said, grinning as he helped Tony over to the couch – a new couch, actually, that Gibbs had bought for his son’s comfort for when they came to visit, which was much more frequent than just the Sunday dinners that Gibbs had proposed just three months ago, “Will you be alright while Gibbs and I move this to his truck?” Harm asked as he carded his fingers through Tony’s long brown hair.

 

Tony nodded as he turned his head, kissing the inside of Harm’s palm affectionately “Yes, I’ll be fine.  I’m sure Toby won’t let anything happen to me while you’re gone for a whole three minutes.” Tony said, his tone slighting on irritable at Harm’s constant hovering, especially after having told him that he was due to give birth soon.

 

Tobias sat down beside Tony on the couch as Gibbs and Harm hauled the crib towards the front door “You know he’s only being a good father Tony, don’t be so harsh on him.” Tobias said as he settled his hand on Tony’s abdomen, gently rubbing against it.

 

Tony scoffed slightly, pushing his uncles hand off his stomach – Another irritation that had risen in the past week, people touching his stomach as if it were an open invitation, the only person he openly let touch his stomach without repercussions was Harm, because the man had a right to feel his son moving, although movement had been limited with the cramped space his son was living in now “I’m not being harsh!  I’m just sick and tired of people hovering all the time!  I’m pregnant, not dying damn it!” Tony snapped angrily, his eyes hardening as he stared at his uncle.

 

Tobias rolled his eyes, “You’re being irrationally moody today, Tony… What’s going on?” Tobias asked, crossing his right leg over his left as he looked at his nephew – Tobias was one of the few that Tony confided in about his pregnancy, since Tobias also was one of the few but many who had the pregnancy gene as well.  


Tony shrugged as he looked across the living room, “Nothing.  I’m fine…” Tony grumbled as he set one hand onto the arm of the couch, the other on the back of the couch as he began rocking himself backwards and forwards in an attempt to push himself off the couch.

 

Tony gasped loudly as a sharp burst of pain rocketed up his spine, sending him collapsing back into the leather couch, his arms wrapping around his abdomen “Oh god… Oh god!” Tony screeched, his eyes filling with tears, “Get… Get Harm!  Gotta go to Ducky!  Now!” Tony shouted in agony as he turned onto his side, his breathing heavy and labored.

 

Tobias quickly bounced up from the couch, rushing out of the open front door “HARM!  Tony just went into labor!” Tobias shouted from the porch, watching as the teenager pulled the crib up onto the platform of the truck in one mighty haul, then hopped over the side, mad dashing back into the house and to Tony’s side all in under ten seconds.

 

* * *

 

 

Harm sat behind Tony on the wide hospital bed, his arms wrapped around Tony’s shoulders as the younger man sobbed and screamed into Harm’s bicep, “NEVER AGAIN!  YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!” Tony screamed loudly as he barred down on his lower body, screaming as he pushed with every ounce of strength he had.

 

“That’s it!  That’s it!  I can see the head Anthony, we’re almost there!” Ducky encouraged from beyond the sheet that was covering Tony’s lower half, “Alright, take a few seconds to breathe Tony!” Ducky instructed as he patted the younger man’s knee with a blue glove covered hand.

 

Tony panted into Harm’s bicep, “You’re an asshole, and I hate you.” Tony mumbled tiredly, wrapping his arms around Harm’s arm tightly as another contraction spurred through his spine.

 

Harm smoothed an icy wash cloth over Tony’s forehead, wiping away the fine sheen of sweat buildup “I know baby, I know… I’m sorry…” Harm cajoled as he pressed loving kisses into his lover’s sweat soaked hairs.

 

“Alright Anthony, get ready to push – We’re going to get young Donovan out of you on this last big push!” Ducky said as he ducked his head back underneath the sheet, preparing to gather the newborn with a ready receiving blanket.

 

Tony screamed, thrashing his head from side to side erratically on Harm’s chest as he pushed with everything he had, “I CAN’T DO IT! I CANNOT FUCKING DO IT!” Tony screamed as he continued pushing, loud growls rumbling in his chest, his fingernails piercing into Harm’s forearm and drawing minuscule amounts of blood from the puncture wounds.

 

“You so can, Tony.  You’re doing great baby, just a little more!” Harm encouraged as he held Tony tighter, hissing in pain as Tony’s nails dug into his flesh viciously.

 

After several more pushes, and thirteen hours of labor later, a loud high-pitched wail filled the delivery room as Ducky carefully extracted Donovan Jackson Rabb out from Tony’s birthing canal, immediately sending the infant to the assisting nurse to get cleaned up, measured and weighed.

 

Ducky disposed of the afterbirth and his gloves and smock in the hazardous waste bin, a warm smile on his face as he pulled the sheet down over Tony’s exposed lower half, “You did amazingly, Anthony.  You should be very proud of yourself for delivering a beautiful little boy.” Ducky said, turning towards the nurse who was beckoning him over.

 

“He’s healthy and pink.  Weighs nine pounds and eleven ounces, and he’s twenty-four inches long.” The nurse told him as she handed off the chart to the good doctor so he could sign the birth certificate and authenticate the information relayed to him.

 

Another nurse was busy swaddling the crying infant in a pale blue hospital receiving blanket, settling a matching cap over his head which was covered in curly black hair.  She then walked over to Tony, gingerly setting the infant into the younger teenagers willing arms, a fond smile on her face as the two new father’s stared down in awe at their newborn son.

 

“He’s perfect.” Harm whispered as he brought a large finger up to his son’s cheek, tenderly stroking the chubby flesh, a breathtakingly charming smile on his face, “Happy birthday, Donovan.” Harm said as a lone tear slid down his cheek.

 

Tony sniffled as he rested his head against Harm’s bicep, “He looks just like you, Harm… Thank you… Thank you for this beautiful gift that you’ve given me.” Tony said quietly, tears silently riding down his cheeks as he stared at his son, a loving and awe-stricken look on his face as he played with his newborns small fingers.

 

Harm shook his head and kissed the back of Tony’s, “No, this was all you buttercup.  You made this beautiful gift.  So, thank you.” Harm said affectionately, resting his chin on Tony’s shoulder as he continued looking at his son with tears dancing in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs walked into the hospital room, a large blue teddy bear in his arms, and ‘It’s a Boy’ balloons tightly fisted in his hand.  He smiled warmly as he looked at the two boys who were still lying together in the hospital bed, Harm still behind Tony, and Tony still holding their newborn son in his arms.

 

“Hey… How are you guys feeling?” Gibbs asked as he set the overstuffed teddy bear on the recliner, and the balloons by the window, the iridescent balloons catching the sunlight and casting a blue reflection against the wall.

 

Tony smiled as he looked up at his father “We’re perfect.” Tony whispered hoarsely, his voice thick with the emotional buildup of the past few hours where he and Harm had just been staring at their now sleeping newborn infant and talking quietly to him.

 

Gibbs nodded as he walked over to the side of the bed, “Yes, I can see that.  I’m… He’s beautiful, guys.” Gibbs said, choking on his own emotions as he stared at his grandson, settling a gentle hand against the top of the sleeping newborns small head.

 

Tony nodded as he laid his head against Harm’s bicep, hot tears riding down his cheeks and onto Harm’s bare arm, continuing their downward journey into the mattress, “Thank you…” Tony whispered happily, clearing his throat slightly as he looked at his son’s face, which was scrunched up slightly.

 

A god awful smell filtered in the air around them, making all three men gag as they looked at the now contented look on Donovan’s face “Oh gross!” Harm complained as he pinched his nostrils closed tightly, breathing heavily through his mouth.

 

Gibbs laughed as he carefully collected his screeching grandson into his arms, “Dear lord DJ, you’re hardly a day old and you’re already producing scents like that?” Gibbs asked fondly as he shifted the infant in his arms, rocking him gently as he headed towards the changing table to change Donovan’s diaper.

 

Tony sighed as he curled up slightly against Harm’s chest, yawning loudly and letting his eyes fall shut, “You sleepy?” Harm asked as he massaged up and down Tony’s spine slowly and soothingly.  Tony nodded tiredly as he twisted his fingers around Harm’s cotton T-shirt.  “Alright, it’s okay to go to sleep Tony.  Gibbs and I will keep our eyes on Donovan.” Harm said reassuringly as he and Tony shifted further onto the bed, getting into more comfortable positions.

 

Once Tony had fallen asleep and Donovan was squared away by his doting grandfather, Gibbs turned to Harm with the infant nestled against his chest “Get some sleep Harm, it’s going to be a long time coming before you get a full-nights rest again…” Gibbs said as he walked over to the recliner, setting the teddy bear on the ground and settling himself into the recliner with his grandson in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Should I continue this story or leave it as is?
> 
> All comments are helpful and much appreciated!! :)


End file.
